


Don't leave me all alone.

by rasiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, to be honest, this is all devoped out of a tumblr post and a picture on tumblr.</p><p>Link:<br/>http://querulousartisan.tumblr.com/post/41593280465/scribblenide-lovemegeminiously-tg-so</p><p>And yes, it's pretty damn short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me all alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://scribblenide.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fscribblenide.tumblr.com), [http://lovemegeminiously.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Flovemegeminiously.tumblr.com).



You barely know how he ended up on that white hospital bed, you barely remember when they put on that hospital gown on him. Or rather that you don't want to remember it. Sometimes you wish that you could cry at this, but you can't. You feel as if you're too week to even do that.  
Earlier this morning, the doctors informed you of the fact that Sollux just might never wake up. He may be breathing but that's with help from the machines that are hooked up to his weak body. You remember not all too long ago, when he came home to your apartment with a long lost smile on his face and he would tell you that he was cured. He would probably never get back to the hospital.

Almost a month after the news you'd heard a thump in the bedroom and you had walked in only to see that he'd hit his head against the nightstand and was bleeding on the floor. It was never cured, the illness had only taken a break from fighting against his immune system. But when it came back, it came back, hitting hard.

TG: so theyre saying you might not wake up  
TG: what a load of bullcrap am i right

'A hug would be nice.' you think to yourself, because you miss how he would put his arms around you in the kitchen, and give your neck tiny butterfly kisses that made all of your body shiver. That day that you got engaged, the time where you got engaged and both of you made an oath that neither of you would ever leave the other, you'd be together for infinity and forever. The connection between you was like the connection between you had been like wi-fi to a laptop.

Now it started to become weak, you could already feel him slipping away from you slowly, how his pale, cold body slipped away from your grasp.

Then the beeping starts.


End file.
